Trust
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Jamie and Caitie get jobs. Jamie suspects Caitie of stealing.


I don't own any of the characters you would see on the show. I own the families of Caitie and Jamie.  
Basically, don't sue me and I'll be nice and won't sue you. lol. well please review also.  
  
  
  
  
Trust  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie leaned across Jamie, reaching for yet another section of the newspaper. It was the classified  
section. Caitie threw the other paper she had been reading across Jamie's bedroom, sighing in  
exasperation.  
"I never knew job hunting could be so hard!" She cried, laying back on Jamie's bed. Jamie patted her  
knee.  
"Me neither." Jamie smiled, looking over at Caitie. He could feel his face heating up so he turned  
away.  
"So far I've found two openings for Phsyic Pals phone operators. I guess it wouldn't be so hard if  
we weren't looking for jobs for both of us, at the same place." Caitie sat up and opened up her  
newspaper.  
"Yeah, but we want to work together. Hey, what about a job at Billy's Homemade Fun House?" Jamie  
set down his paper to glance at Caitie. She shot him a yeah-right-look.  
"We need good jobs Jamie. Jobs we can be proud of!" Caitie punched the air with her first. Jamie  
laughed.   
"This isn't some sort of revolution, Caitie. Turn it down a notch." Caitie smiled and laughed.  
"Too bad for me. You know how I love fighting for freedom!" Caitie replied as she scanned her paper.  
"Well, this job doesn't look to shabby." Jamie exclaimed.  
"Shabby? Who are you, my grandmother? Anyway, what job?" Caitie smiled, feeling a little excited.  
"Ha very funny. This job." Jamie pointed to the ad. Caitie read aloud:  
"3 responsible workers part time at Smooth Sounds. Call 246-8963. Ask for Tina." Caitie's smile  
was broad.  
"That sounds awesome. I'll call first!" Caitie grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers. She   
waited for someone to answer.  
"Hello?" A man asked.  
"Hi. Is Tina available?" Caitie tried to sound professional.  
"Hold on." Caitie looked at Jamie and raised her eyebrows. She smiled and giggled.  
"Hello?" A women called.  
"Hi. My name is Caitie and I'm interested in the part time job you advertised." Caitie nodded to  
Jamie.  
"Okay. Do you have any other experience in jobs?" Tina asked.  
"Well, I worked at a clothing store last year." Caitie said nervously. She had gotten fired for   
coming in late twice.  
"Hmm, okay. Why don't you come in tomorrow so we can talk some more?" Tina replied.  
"Okay great! What time?" Caitie grabbed a peice of paper.  
"4:30 will be fine. Bye!" Tina said. Caitie screamed happily, throwing the phone at Jamie. She bounced  
up on his bed, her braid flying.   
"What happened?" Jamie asked curiously. He wanted that job too.  
"I have to go in at 4:30. You call now! Call! Hurry!" Caitie smiled. Jamie better get this job. Working  
with him would be so much fun.  
"Alright." Jamie called and Tina said the same thing. Two weeks later, the two teenagers found  
themselves behind the counter of Smooth Sounds. Caitie smiled at Jamie as she rung up a customers  
purchases. This job was really great. She got to be with Jamie, her best guy friend and a guy she  
had a tiny crush on. Maybe it wasn't a tiny crush but still. Plus the job payed great. Caitie  
could have her own cash supply.  
Jamie glanced at Caitie as he opened up a box of new CDs. Caitie looked so amazing in her bright  
blue shirt and black jeans. Jamie couldn't help but have a crush on her. Even though they were best  
friends. Jamie tried not to let that get in the way of their friendship. He loved being with Caitie.  
She was so outgoing and fun to be around.   
Jamie and Caitie's thoughts were interuppted by Tina, who came marching out of her office. It was   
closing time and the employees were getting ready to go.  
"Everyone, gather 'round. Someone has been stealing CDs and I know it's someone who works here,  
because they are being taken from the store room. So be watching out. I'm not saying play Mole  
or whatever, but just keep your eyes open." Tina explained. She looked upset. Jamie looked at  
Caitie. She looked at him and shrugged.   
The two went home, wondering which one of theirs friends was stealing CDs. Jamie and Caitie knew  
it wasn't each other. They trusted each other completely.  
  
Jamie puttered around the back room where everyone kept their stuff. He picked up Caitie's large  
purse and set it on the counter. Five CDs clattered to the floor. Jamie jumped back in surprise.  
The CDs were wrapped and brand new. Was Caitie stealing the CDs? Jamie couldn't believe this. This  
wasn't Caitie. She would never steal. But still, the evidence was a little conviencing.   
Closing time came and Caitie grabbed her purse. She waved at Jamie but he ran up to her.   
"Can I walk you home?" Caitie's heart skipped a beat when he asked.  
"S-Sure." Caitie smiled.  
"Caitie..." Jamie began. He was really nervous. How could he be doing this? His best friend and  
girl of his dreams. He suspected her of stealing.  
"Hmm?" Caitie asked.  
"Those CDs in your purse...Uh, there isn't an easy way to ask this. Have you been stealing those  
CDs from the store room?" Jamie spit it out. Caitie stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly  
towards Jamie.  
"You were in purse? I didn't steal anything!" Caitie yelled.  
"They fell on the floor. I just had to ask!" Jamie said. Caitie wasn't really acting really guilty,  
even though she looked furious.  
"Well Jamie, maybe if you would have snooped better you would have found the reciepts! I bought those  
CDs! And I can't believe you would accuse me! You're supposed to be my friend!" Caitie shouted,  
then said softly, "I thought you trusted me." Jamie's heart broke. He couldn't believe what a jerk  
he was. A tear escaped from Caitie's eyes. It hurt so bad to know your best friend didn't trust you.  
"Caitie, I'm so sorry. It was just Tina said to watch out and...I don't know. It was stupid." Jamie  
tried to explain.  
"Yeah it was stupid, Jamie. Cause you just shoved a wedge between your best friend." Caitie said.  
She walked away, not even turning back. Jamie dropped his shoulders. That wasn't worth it. He didn't  
trust his best friend. The words washed over him like a tital wave. Jamie walked home. He would  
try to talk to her tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Caitie called in sick to work and stayed in her room. Shelly and Vikki didn't dare  
to bother her. Her green see-through phone rang. Caitie ripped it off the base.  
"Hello?" She growled.  
"Caitie! It's Jamie." Jamie was glad she answered. He felt incredibly bad.  
"Ugh, what? Do you think I stole your Christmas present? Don't worry, I didn't." Caitie replied  
sarcastically.  
"I wanted to apologize. I feel bad. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt." Jamie  
explained.  
"Yeah right. You should have trusted me, Jamie. That's what friends do. I thought you knew me."  
"Caitie, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you too much to ever want to do that." Caitie's  
eyebrows shot up. Love?  
"Uh, love me?" Caitie's heart raced.  
"Yeah. Love. I've had a huge crush on you forever and now you hate me. And you're my friend too  
so it makes everything worse." Jamie said sadly.  
"Well, why didn't you ever say anything? You could have found out I felt the same in a more pleasant  
context." Caitie smiled.  
"You do?" Jamie was surprised. He thought his heart had stopped beating.  
"Yeah. So what, you wanna go out sometime? As more than friends?" Caitie knew she was coming on  
a little strong.  
"O-Of course." Jamie stuttered. "So you don't hate me anymore." He teased.  
"No, I love you too much to hate you for too long." Caitie replied.  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust you Caitie." Jamie smiled to himself.  
"Trust is the basis of every meaningful relationship." Caitie's heart fluttered.  
"I trust you. And I always will." 


End file.
